


«Red string of fate»

by Laviani



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviani/pseuds/Laviani
Summary: «Темные века. Падшие охотятся на людей, полководцы делят земли, человечество на грани погибели. Ходят слухи, что где-то далеко на востоке есть Город. Последний Город на Земле.Но есть и те, кто ещё готов сражаться за человеческий род. Они называют себя орденом стражей Пилигримов.История двух судеб, случайно столкнувшихся в бесконечном дозоре»
Relationships: The Drifter/Orin





	1. «Red string of fate»

(Встречи не забываются. Вы просто не можете вспомнить.) 

ОНА. 

Сидит возле костра, накинув на плечи куртку с чужого плеча и подперев ладонями подбородок. Взгляд двух бездонных озёр затуманен – её мысли точно не здесь, а где-то совсем далеко. В глазах пляшут отблески бушующего пламени, а полные губы плотно сжаты в тонкую линию. Девушка упорно не замечает, что сидящий напротив человек уже некоторое время бесзастенчиво всматривается в черты её лица.

ОН.

Время от времени, потягивает какое-то пойло из жестяной фляги, в надежде хоть немного отвлечься от гвалта, поднятого празднованием. Этот способ оказывается действенным только тогда, когда он замечает напротив знакомое лицо пробудившейся. 

Мужчина никуда не торопится, в который раз изучая изгибы меток на бледной коже. 

Вечереет. Золотой круг костра, как путеводный свет, мимо которого то и дело пробегает ребятня или проплывает очередная танцующая парочка. Слышен смех и музыка – какой-то умелец достал лютню и начал картаво напевать одну из песен старых времен. 

После дневного перехода и недавней стычки с падшими в ущелье, в которой они потеряли часть припасов и несколько вьючных лошадей, все устали, но люди все равно находят повод для радости. Он завидует их вере и отчаянному желанию двигаться дальше. Мужчина до сих пор удивляется тому, каким образом его угораздило попасть в дозор «стражей-пилигримов». 

Очередной глоток, который обжигает внутренности не хуже пушки падших. Кто-то садится рядом и по-дружески похлопывает его по плечу. Мужчина неохотно отрывает взгляд от бледной кожи Орин.

\- Брат, голоден? – спрашивает Дженсен. 

\- Всегда, - усмехается он и прячет флягу в нагрудный карман.

\- Смотри, твой ужин, на который ты пялился последние несколько часов, сегодня вечером уходит из лагеря, - с улыбкой произносит товарищ. 

Илай недоверчиво поднимает взгляд. 

\- Я не шучу, - пожимает плечами тот и подкидывает в огонь немного хвороста, раздается треск и пламя разрастается, густо сыплет искрами в темное ночное небо. – Её давно не было, и она снова уходит. Я слышал, как сегодня говорила с Номейро. 

Мужчина переводит взгляд на девушку и только теперь замечает, что возле неё, на полу, лежит небольшая дорожная сумка, вместе с которой она и прибилась к Пилигримам в один из выматывающих дневных переходов по пустошам. Никогда раньше он не встречал ни стражей, ни людей с таким цветом кожи. Но эта её особенность показалась ему притягательной. Много позже он узнал, что таких людей называют «пробудившимися» или «детьми небес». В простонародье ходит молва о том, что они приносят вместе с собой несчастья. Илай так не думает. 

Когда тонкие прутики прогорают, Дженсен подталкивает остатки в огонь с помощью более массивной ветви и садится поудобнее, разворачивая принесенный с собой сверток. Внутри оказывается черствый хлеб и небольшой кусок сыра. 

\- Будешь? – хмуро спрашивает он, разламывая хлеб на две половины. 

\- В пустошах опасно, даже если ты бессмертен. Куда она пойдет? – проигнорировав чужой вопрос, Илай тянется к нагрудному карману и достает флягу, замечая, что та стала намного легче всего за один вечер, а в его голове до сих пор ясно. 

Некоторое время они сидят молча, думая о чем-то своём. Дженсен хмуро пережевывает пресный ужин – в ближайшие несколько дней ничего лучше им не светит, все пайки уничтожили треклятые падшие. 

\- Да кто этих баб разберет, - неожиданно пожимает плечами товарищ. – Поговаривают, она в каждой деревне или поселении, встретившемся у нас на пути, спрашивает о том, что там, наверху, - Дженсен кивает в звёздную высь. - Не от мира сего. 

Илай усмехается.

\- Если я так же часто задаюсь тем же вопросом, то значит ли это, что я тоже «Не от мира сего»?

\- Нет, брат, ты просто ненормальный, - заканчивая ужин, смеется он, отряхивая с колен упавшие крошки хлеба и утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Языки пламени продолжают плясать в сгущающейся ночной мгле, изредка выпуская ввысь россыпь алых искр. Людей и стражей из отряда вокруг становится больше - закончив свои дела, они начинают подтягиваться к сердцу лагеря. Огонь сплачивает даже в самые темные времена. Теперь смех и гул разговоров почти заглушает мелодию лютни, но мотив все ещё угадывается – печальный, тягучий, но всегда вдыхающий в слушателя надежду на светлое будущее. 

Со склонов недалеких гор медленно спускается волна густого тумана, окутывающая молочно-белой дымкой темнеющие силуэты высоких елей, что встречаются у неё на пути. В воздухе отчетливо улавливался запах приближающихся холодов.

К их небольшой компании подходит Сизиф и присаживается на корточки, закрывая собой пламя. 

\- Чего сидим с кислыми рожами? Может в картишки? – азартно блеснув глазами, он, с завидным мастерством, перетасовывает потрепанную колоду.

\- Не откажусь. Ты мне и так блеска должен, будешь должен ещё больше, - Илай многозначительно вскидывает брови и потирает руки, но вовремя замечает, как девушка на противоположной стороне поляны поднимается с насиженного места и, перед тем как уйти, ещё несколько мгновений смотрит на костёр. 

\- Закатай губу, бродяга. Сегодня не смухлюешь, я со своей колодой! – скалится охотник и выгибает карты, которые с характерным звуком перелетают в его открытую ладонь. 

Илай поднимается и, не говоря не слова, обходит Сизифа стороной, так и не дослушав его причитания о бесчестных обманщиках. 

\- Эй, ты куда!? – возмущенно восклицает страж, чуть не потеряв равновесие от подобной бестактности. 

\- Оставь его, я сыграю с тобой сегодня, - Дженсен качает головой, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Илай уходит вслед за пробудившейся. 

*** 

Он перехватывает Орин почти у самой кромки темнеющего леса. В отдалении едва угадывается мотив знакомой мелодии. Удивительно, но она здесь кажется чище, её почти не затрагивают человеческие разговоры. Все остальные звуки, включая шорох шагов, глушит стелящийся под ногами туман. Густая, тёмная трава склоняется к самой земле под тяжестью крупных капель росы. Даже через высокие сапоги ощущается прохлада. 

\- Эй, далеко собралась? – окликает он стражницу и останавливается, пряча руки в карманах. – Отважная, не боишься гулять ночью одна. А как же страшные сказки у костра? Поговаривают, что в глуши водится кое-кто пострашнее падших.

Девушка оборачивается, поправляя дорожную сумку и наклоняет голову, пытаясь рассмотреть говорящего с ней человека. Она щурит глаза, но на его лицо ложатся слишком тёмные тени и только яркие отблески глаз выдают в нем стража.

\- Я прихватила с собой свой молот. На всякий случай, - улыбается она и прикладывает ладонь козырьком ко лбу, в надежде все-таки распознать говорящего. На нем темная длинная куртка и накинутый на голову капюшон. 

\- Я ухожу искать ответы на интересующие меня вопросы. 

\- Сейчас это делать, как минимум – безрассудно. Мы слишком далеко от обжитых районов. Если уйдешь сегодня, можешь попасться отряду какого-нибудь Полководца. 

Девушка пожимает плечами, мол, и не с такими трудностями справлялась. 

Человек видит завидную решимость и про себя смеется над тем, что у него на подобное безрассудство никогда не хватит духа. Достав руки из карманов, он примирительно показывает открытые ладони. 

\- Даже в заведомо проигрышной ситуации ты не сдаешься. Я помню нашу первую встречу, как ты пыталась отбиться остовом своего автомата от нашего отряда, подумав, что мы прибыли на подмогу тем восставшим. 

\- Илай? – Орин узнает говорящего. – По правде говоря, до последнего момента не была уверенна в том, что это ты. Я заметила, что ты стараешься держаться в стороне от происходящего. 

Тягучая мелодия неожиданно прервалась, послышались отголоски бурного обсуждения и в следующее мгновение лютня вздохнула новым мотивом, на этот раз более веселым и танцевальным. Люди, собравшиеся вокруг костра, пустились в пляс, отбрасывая на траву длинные темные тени. 

Мужчина обернулся, наблюдая за происходящим, а за тем просто пожал плечами. Теперь Орин было хорошо видно его профиль. 

\- Не раз я жалел о том, что оставался безучастным. Быть может, в этот раз будет по-другому. 

Поднявшийся ветер всколыхнул верхушки вековых елей, прижимая клубящийся туман к земле. 

\- Потери оставляют неизгладимый отпечаток на всех нас. Но мы должны двигаться дальше, искать смысл в этом бессмертном существовании. Поэтому, я ухожу. 

Неуверенно переступив с ноги на ногу, она прикусывает губу. Ей хочется поговорить ещё, но она понимает, что беседа может затянуться. А если она не уйдет сейчас, то может пожалеть об этом с наступлением рассвета, когда обязанности снова сдавят её горло тисками. 

Уловив замешательство и чувствуя себя навязчивым и слишком самонадеянным, он предпринимает последнюю попытку: 

\- Не хочешь потанцевать перед уходом? – ни на что особо не надеясь, говорит первое, что приходит в голову.

\- Не сейчас, – отвечает Орин, готовая в любой момент скрыться в зарослях можжевельника. 

\- Погоди, что я сказал? – произносит Илай растерянно, касаясь пальцами своего виска и опуская голову. 

\- «Не хочешь потанцевать»? – на автомате повторяет девушка и делает шаг вперед, с толикой волнения поглядывая на собеседника.

\- С удовольствием, – говорит он, расплываясь в хитрой улыбке и протягивая ей руки. 

Длинные ресницы удивленно вспархивают, но девушка облегченно вздыхает и смеется, качая головой, признавая, что попалась на очень коварную уловку. Он останавливается, не веря собственным ушам и глазам. 

\- Это еще никогда не срабатывало, – произносит мужчина. 

***

Они идут по невысокому подлеску. В руках Илая теперь зажаты лямки чужой дорожной сумки. Полы его длинной куртки намокли от росы и теперь оттягивают её вниз, но восставший не обращает на это внимания, пробираясь сквозь заросли. Позади него волочится девушка и он буквально ощущает на себе её пристальный взгляд. 

\- Я сама понесу. А твою ногу должен осмотреть призрак, ты хромаешь. 

\- Все в норме, - заверяет он её, чувствуя, как правую ступню все ещё саднит. Пару раз титан от души прошлась по ней своими бронированными ботинками, а поступь у неё вовсе не как у принцессы. 

\- И вообще. Я предупреждала, что не умею танцевать. 

\- Это дело практики, всего-то, - мужчина кидает взгляд назад и видит виноватое выражение на бледном лице. – Правда, даже пьяный Сизиф двигается грациознее. 

Девушка смеется и легонько пихает его в спину кулаком. 

\- Неужели ты так бы и ушла ни с кем не попрощавшись? – он решает сменить тему. 

\- Никто бы даже не заметил пропажи.

\- Ну я же заметил.

Орин нагоняет его и теперь они идут рядом, плечо к плечу. От костра их отделяет несколько палаток и нагромождение коробок с оставшимися припасами, но уже отсюда видно, как несколько стражей собралось в круг и теперь ожесточенно играют в карты. Вокруг них потихоньку начала собираться толпа. 

\- Разве тебе никогда не было интересно, что ждет нас там, за пределами? Только честно. 

\- Не кривя душой могу сказать, что да, бывало всякое. Я даже знаю, где можно достать корабль. 

\- Что!? – она хватается за его рукав и резко останавливается. – Ты серьезно? 

Илай по инерции, разворачивается к ней на одной ноге и взмахивая полупустой сумкой. 

\- Кажется, тебе мало одного моего ранения, - говорит мужчина насмешливо, но замечает, как в одно мгновение щеки Орин вспыхивают. Он никогда не видел, как пробужденные краснеют и немного дольше, чем позволяют рамки приличия, всматривается в её лицо. 

Стараясь замять тему, он продолжил, будто ничего не произошло. 

\- Да, однажды я наткнулся на обломки небольшого корабля. Он был неуклюжим, странным, но подавал большие надежды. Заменить пару деталей, выгрести хлам и раздобыть топливо у падших и можно бы было покорять космос. 

\- Но что тебя остановило? Я не понимаю, - стражница нахмурилась и ослабила хватку, заметив, что все ещё держит мужчину за руку. 

Он долго молчал, наблюдая за тем, как с новой силой вспыхивает костер, когда Дженсен подкидывает в огонь очередную охапку хвороста, но потом перевел взгляд на девушку и серьезно ответил. 

\- Трусость перед неизведанным.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Странник забирает у тебя всё, даже знания о том, как существовать» — Скиталец Тёмной эпохи.

За движениями Илая неотрывно следят четыре пары глаз, пока он тасует колоду. Карты с шорохом перелетают из одной ладони в другую, издавая при этом тихий шорох. В его руках они походят на потоки струящейся воды, которая постоянно находится в движении.

Большая часть людей уже разошлась по своим палаткам, только молодой паренек, до этого долгое время перебирающий струны лютни, пододвигается ближе к стражам. Видимо, ему становится интересно, чем они развлекают себя в свободное от дозора время. Никто из восставших не возражает против его компании. Через некоторое время к ним подтягивается Номейро и Левай, которые обустраиваются в некотором отдалении от картежников. Их призраки, мерцая в полутьме голубыми окулярами, выводят голографическую проекцию местности рядом со своими избранными и те, взвешивая все «за» и «против», принимаются неспешно обсуждать наиболее оптимальные пути продвижения на грядущий день. Насколько известно, меньше чем через неделю, их отряд должен выйти к точке пересечения со второй боевой группой. Которая, как и они, собирают по округе всех тех, кто сумел выжить в условиях сурового климата и постоянного соседства с падшими. Номейро искренне хочет помочь нуждающимся в защите преодолеть опасные районы и, возможно, сберечь человеческие жизни. Все оставшиеся в этих краях, обрекают себя на погибель. От рук инопланетян или от голода.

Обычно, беженцы охотно соглашаются преодолеть долгий путь, в надежде покинуть эти богом забытые места, но встречаются и те, кто с отчаяньем цепляется за обжитое место. С такими сладить тяжелее всего.

Завтрашний отрезок пути предвещает новые испытания, готовые в любой момент обрушится на головы путников.

Номейро возвышается над картой, подобно непроницаемой горе, на его суровом лице застывает задумчивое выражение. Глава отряда внимательно слушает то, что пытается втолковать ему Левай. Смуглые руки варлока то и дело мельтешат в воздухе, её привычка жестикулировать во время разговора со стороны может показаться очень необычной, но все в отряде уже привыкли к странностям друг друга, поэтому, не обращают на них внимания.

\- Мейро, - её голос вздрагивает и восточный акцент становится более очевидным, - послушай мень-я. Нам просто необходим этот крюк. У нас почти закончились запасы воды и еды, а ль-юди уста-ли. К тому же, если мы пойдем по прямой, то можем угодить в се-ти, расставленные падшими. Думаешь, вчера мы перебили всех до последнего?

Она с волнением смотрит в сторону костра и пересекается взглядом с Илаем, который до этого краем уха прислушивался к обсуждению.

\- Левай, я все понимаю, но… - тихо выдыхает титан и в его голубых глазах блестит сталь. – И ты пойми меня. Если мы не успеем, то можем разминуться, а это чревато новыми стычками.

Неожиданно, в плечо восставшего врезается острый локоть Сизифа, который находится рядом, с недовольным видом восседая на перевернутом котелке для приготовления еды. Илай переводит взгляд, понимая, что кроме него разговор никто больше не слушает, а если и слушает, то не подает вида.

\- Ну все, перетасовал и довольно, - потрясывая кулаком, шипит охотник, все ещё не отошедший от очередного проигрыша.

Илай широко ухмыляется, не показывая остальным всколыхнувшегося чувства волнения, заполонившего мысли. Только бы треклятая дрожь в руках не выказала его настоящие чувства.

\- Сними, - мужчина протягивает колоду карт Орин и та аккуратно сдвигает половину стопки в сторону, небрежно касаясь его пальцев своими.

Он подмечает, что кожа на её руках бархатная и едва уловимо фосфоресцирует в полумраке. Эти мысли отодвигают волнение на второй план и помогают сосредоточится на происходящем. Мужчина раздает карты по кругу: Сизиф-Дженсен-он. Пробужденная и лютнист не участвуют в битве за титул «ловкача», как выразился перед первым раундом охотник, поэтому, молча наблюдают за происходящим.

Илай также подмечает, что взгляд девушки прикован к движениям его рук, тасующих карты. Мужчина попросту не может отказать себе в удовольствии провернуть ещё один фокус, чем спешит непременно воспользоваться.

Раз - и он тянется к аккуратно выбритому виску Орин. Два - осторожно заводит выбившиеся пряди волос за её ухо. Три - и между его пальцев возникает карта.  
Он улыбается про себя, видя почти детское удивление в глазах девушки. Илай опускает ставшую козырной картой под перетасованную колоду.

\- Ты только посмотри на этого прохвоста, Дженсен! Вот ведь выпендрежник, - Сизиф закатывает глаза. – Опять мухлюет, падший его подери.

В очередной раз пропуская обвинения в мошенничестве мимо ушей, Илай подмигивает девушке. А костер весело потрескивает свежим хворостом и сыплет в темное ночное небо россыпью тающих искр. Ему становится душно, возможно, запоздалый отклик алкоголя, наконец ударившего в голову, дает о себе знать.

За время его отсутствия, Дженсен тоже где-то раздобыл бутылку хмельного и теперь находился в самом, что ни на есть, добром расположении духа. Похожий в своей мохнатой броне на раздобревшего медведя, он потрепал Сизифа по плечу и громогласно заявил:

\- Меньше слов, больше дела, охотник! – рассмеялся титан, забирая свои карты. Кажется, его от души забавляли полные негодования возгласы.

\- Интересно, давно ли ты переметнулся на его сторону, брат, - по большей части для вида продолжал возмущаться охотник, но его лицо заметно повеселело, когда он увидел свои карты.

Время текло неспешно, размеренно. Успевает пройти несколько веселых партий, в которых каждый из стражей, с попеременным успехом, вырывает у друг друга победу.

Охотник время от времени бурлилт, готовый в любой момент нагреть котелок на котором восседает, но Дженсен вовремя достает из своих запасов ещё одну бутылку и угощает собравшихся. Лютнист, пропустив пару неполных стаканов, дремлет, положив голову на плавный изгиб музыкального инструмента. Его короткие русые волосы торчат на загривке смешным ершиком. Только теперь становится понятно, что парню не больше шестнадцати лет от роду.

Орин спиртное развязывает язык и теперь она участвует в разговоре и часто смеется, слушая незатейливые перепалки сопартийцев. Пододвинувшись ближе к Илаю и положив голову ему на плечо, она с интересом наблюдает за ходами. И когда ночная прохлада подбирается ближе, запуская свои щупальца под воротник и отвороты куртки, мужчина начинает ощущает жар чужого тела даже через одежду. Это дурманит хлеще алкоголя, не давая сосредоточится на партии.

\- Хе-хе, учитесь, пока я жив! – восклицает Сизиф, одним ходом завершая партию, в его глазах сияет азартный блеск. – Ну что? Съели!? - вскакивая с места, они принимает боевую стойку.

Илай качает головой, сбрасывая свои карты с рук. Он мог уже пару раз подряд заставить товарища позеленеть от злости, но почему-то не стал этого делать.

\- Вот балбес, - Дженсен прячет улыбку в щербатой эмалированной кружке, тоже возвращая карты.

Номейло и Левай потихоньку сворачивают поле своей деятельности и уходят в сторону палаток. Если Номейро все ещё задумчив и прощается с засидевшейся компанией едва уловимым кивком головы, то волнение, замеченное ранее во взгляде Левай, полностью исчезает. И проходя мимо их небольшого отряда, она с нежной улыбкой желает всем спокойных снов.

\- Уже поздно, ребята. Завт-хра нас ждёт долгий переход, поэтому, советую отдохнуть.

Охотник перестает дурачится и опускается на место, задумчиво подперев кулаком щеку. Его энтузиазм неожиданно быстро улетучивается.

\- Как думаете, между ними что-то есть? А? – спрашивает Сизив, бросая прощальный взгляд вслед уходящим.

Дженсен возится в своем походном мешке, дребезжа пустыми бутылками. Огонь все ещё отбрасывает теплый оранжевый отсвет на лица стражей, но оставшись без подпитки, он с каждой минутой блекнет, медленно превращаясь в размеренно тлеющие угли. А сияние звёзд-бриллиантов, рассыпанных в темно-синем небе, напротив, становится ярче.

\- Что, положил глаз на нашу восточную принцессу? – титан неспешно завязывает на узел застежки и, одобрительно крякнув, поднимается с места.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, он подходит к лютнисту, пытаясь разбудить паренька. Тот слабо реагирует на попытки стража привести его в чувство, продолжая дремать прямиком на музыкальном инструменте.

Дженсен не выдерживает и грубо проходится по струнам рукой, от чего парень вскакивает на ноги с выпученными глазами.

\- Что?! Где!? – чуть не выронив лютню, он в недоумении вертит головой.

\- Пожалуй, мы на боковую, - громогласно объявляет титан и легонько похлопывает юношу по плечу, от чего у того чуть не подкашиваются ноги. – Сизив, пойдем.

\- Что? – охотник разминает затекшие за время посиделок плечи и недовольно морщится. – Вообще-то, я планировал поболтать с бродягой. У меня ещё ни в одном глазу.

Титан упирает руки в бока и наклоняет голову.

\- Пойдем, чего интересного расскажу, - он встречается с благодарным взглядом Илая.

Охотник на мгновение замирает, хмурится, скользя глазами по товарищам. На его лице детально отображается весь спектр мыслительного процесса – от недопонимания, к полному раскрытию тайного умысла, когда он замечает задремавшую на плече Илая Орин.

\- Аааа, - теперь уже понимающе тянет он и подхватывает отброшенный в сторону плащ. Уходя, он бросает через плечо, – с тебя выпивка.

Стражи медленно бредут в сторону палаток, оставляя их наедине.

Последние отголоски разговоров затихают, гаснут огни, теперь раздается лишь тихий отзвук посапывания из палаток, тихий шелест сверчков, да шорохи проходящих по периферии лагеря часовых.

Россыпь звезд мерцает в высоте бездонного ночного неба, а бесчисленные осколки изредка падают, сгорая в высоких слоях атмосферы.

Бессмертный сидит возле догорающего костра, оставившего после себя лишь малиновые угли. Он смотрит на то, как небо вновь разрезают яркие искры, напоминающие о...

\- Августовские Персеиды, вот что мне это напоминает, - говорит он сам себе.

В это время, словно ненароком, поглядывает в сторону задремавшей на его плече Орин, чье теплое дыхание щекочет его шею. Алкоголь ещё сильнее ударил ему в голову, от чего та немного кружится, а настроение от чего-то улучшается само по себе.

Осторожно взяв прутик с земли, Илай шевелит угли, которые выбрасывают в черноту сноп искр, на мгновение освещающие лицо девушки. Ему кажется, что её кожа поглощает весь свет и начинает слабо мерцать во вновь обступившей их мгле. Её чуть приоткрытый рот, чувственные, но потрескавшиеся губы, синие волосы, которые сейчас закрывают половину лица... Что-то в ней есть. То, что не хочется отпускать.

Он засматривается чуть дольше, чем нужно, и девушка открывает веки... На миг их глаза встречаются, ее — яркие голубые, как далекие звезды, а его — черные, как ночная мгла. Затем она привстает и чуть отстраняется, заметив струйку слюны, стекающую по подбородку.

Илай чувствует холод, он хочет что-то сказать, но не знает как. Слова застывают внутри комом.

\- Так как тебя звать? По-настоящему, - голос девушки кажется далеким, а до мужчины не сразу доходит, что это спрашивают его. - Эй, ты что, уснул что-ли?

\- А, сестрёнка, дайка подумать... - восставший скалился, хотя ему кажется, что он изображает свою самую обезоруживающую улыбку. - Все зовут меня Илай.

\- Илай? - В голосе Орин сквозит наигранное удивление. - Серьезно? Думаешь, я поверю?

\- Помню, бабуля говорила именно это имя, когда-то давным-давно...

\- Бабуля? Так вот, как ты называешь своего призрака! - девушка рассмеялась. - Илай и его бабуля, - продолжала смеяться титан.

Илай понимает, что этот смех вовсе беззлобный и беззаботный, но он тревожится, что в лагере все проснутся, поэтому он, сделав над собой усилие, затыкает девушке рот.

\- Тише ты, разбудишь всех! - его шепот походит на шипение змеи.

Орин кивает и Илай отпускает руку, чувствуя, как горит на коже след ее губ.

\- Все равно, забавное имя, - титан делает вид, что ничего не произошло.

А Илай все смотрит на обожженную губами девушки руку, понимая, что вовсе не хочет, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Если будет день - значит тени не в счет,  
> Если харакири - то кривым мечом,  
> Если тушат свет - значит, грех так грех,  
> Если минарет - значит выше всех,  
> Выше всех,выше всех!» — Пикник.

Краем глаза посматривая в сторону Орин, восставший продолжал неспешно стирать с куртки застывшую кровь и грязь. Запах падших всё ещё преследовал его вездесущим атавизмом, вызывая дискомфорт и приглушенное предчувствие опасности.

Напарница, казалось, наоборот, старалась абстрагироваться. Пройдя по берегу к самой кромке воды, она сняла тяжелые ботинки и зашла в озеро.

Тихо плескался ленивый прибой. Медленно заходящее за гору солнце озаряло весь мир алым светом. С этой стороны водоёма было хорошо видно треснувшее перекрытие огромной платины. В некоторых местах огромный серый монолит был подточен временем, из-за чего массивные потоки переливалась через край. Но здесь, вдалеке, их было практически не слышно.

По спокойной поверхности воды шла рябь, в лесу щебетали птицы.

Тихая гавань. Но он не доверял такой тишине.

Всего несколько часов назад случилась стычка с падшими, к которой ни он, ни она оказались совершенно не готовы. Слишком беспечны.

Илаю откровенно не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация. В этом районе сеть глушили вездесущие станции падших, любая попытка связи с отрядом могла выказать противникам их месторасположение.

Странным казалось то, что падшие знали маршрут, по которому они следовали к водоёму. Словно по чьей-то наводке. Илай откинул в сторону перепачканную тряпку и сцепил ладони в замок. Неужели среди Пилигримов затаилась крыса? Он украдкой посмотрел в сторону Орин и увидел, как та пытается стереть с лица запекшуюся кровь. Илай тряхнул головой, отгоняя навязчивые мысли. 

— Нет, нет, нет, кто угодно, только не она, - тихо пропробормотал он, а перед глазами вновь возникло полтора десятка дрегов и два капитана со стихийными щитами, перекрывшие все пути к отступлению и окружившие путников плотным кольцом. Это были не какие-то недоноски, а крупные, матерые выродки. Таких восставший ещё не встречал.

Он плохо запомнил битву, но запомнил момент, когда перестал слышать голос Орин. Время словно застыло, превращаясь в кисель. Он видел, как на неё набросились остатки выживших дрегов, как, повалив на землю, Капитан падших занёс клинки над её головой. Это был лучший момент для того, чтобы бросить все и отступить, но он даже не задумался о том, что может оставить её на произвол судьбы. Неужели он изменился? Именно тогда он использовал Свет. Чужая, данная взаймы сила, смешалась с клокочущим гневом и выплеснулась наружу. Падшие оказались к этому не готовы.

Наваждение завершилось так же быстро, как и началось. 

— Сходили за водичкой, черт их побери, - сквозь зубы прошипел восставший и сплюнул на прибрежные камни.

Послышалось тихое жужжание и одинокий и очень тощий комар подлетел к его лицу. Илай отмахнулся, вновь посмотрев на напарницу.

Она все ещё молчала. Зайдя по колено в озеро, Орин усердно вычищала броню, словно от этого зависело её душевное равновесие. Девушка стояла к нему спиной и взгляд Илая то и дело возвращался к изгибам стройного, но мускулистого тела. Он нервно сглотнул и позволил себе ещё несколько мгновений слабости, пока не заметил, что она застыла, подняв голову и безвольно опустив руки.

Где-то глубоко внутри засело неприятное ноющее чувство. «Неужели совесть?» - восставший издал нервный смешок. – «Знала бы ты, что за последние пару часов я чуть тебя не предал. Подозревал тебя. И кто теперь из Пилигримов самая настоящая крыса?»

Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Орин утерлась рукавом и обернулась, с улыбкой помахав напарнику. Но его не проведешь такими фокусами. Слишком знакомо чувство полного опустошения. 

Цокнув языком, он принялся рыскать по дну своей сумки, пока наконец не выудил из неё небольшую флягу. 

\- Эй, все в порядке? - окликнул Илай, поднявшись с поваленного дерева. 

Подул ветер и деревья тихо зашелестели. Несколько опавших листьев подхватило потоком воздуха и унесло вдаль. Полы его длинной куртки колыхались в такт шагам, пока восставший шел по берегу. 

Вновь окунувшаяся в свои мысли Орин так и не откликнулась на зов. Он знал, что ничего не в порядке. 

Сбросив сапоги рядом с обувью напарницы и не заботясь о том, чтобы закатать штанины, зашел в воду. Вода приятно холодила натертые дневным переходом ступни. По правде говоря, он был бы не прочь окунуться полностью, лишь бы смыть с тела металлический запах чужой крови. 

\- Все хорошо? - медленно проговорил он, привлекая внимание и сокращая расстояние между ними. 

Перед тем, как вновь обернуться, пробудившаяся тихо шмыгнула носом и поспешно утерла лицо рукавом. 

\- Я вовсе не… расклеилась, - её голос прозвучал мягко и неуверенно. 

Восставший не смог сдержать улыбки. 

\- Нечто подобное я говорю себе каждый раз, когда пытаюсь проснуться после ночной пьянки, - он протянул флягу девушке. – Не самое благородное средство, но помогает хоть ненадолго забыть о всем том дерьме, которое происходит вокруг. 

Орин подняла взгляд и светлые глаза расширились. К спиртному она так и не притронулась, но в два шага сократила расстояние между ними, оказавшись напротив.

\- Ты испачкался. Если ты не против, могу я…? 

Не зная, что и ответить, он замешкался на пару мгновений. Нет, конечно-же он был не против. Поступив подобное предложение от кого угодно, он бы без особых раздумий пустил сальную шуточку, но сейчас в голове было чудовищно пусто. 

Так и не дождавшись ответа, она достала из поясной сумки фиолетовый клочок и намочив его край, поднесла к лицу восставшего. Мягкая ткань коснулась его кожи, он с трудом подавил дрожь. К нему не так часто кто-то прикасался. Илай прищурился, но противиться не стал, пробуя незнакомые ощущения на вкус. 

\- Когда на нас напали, я слышала голоса. Ты их не слышал? – спросила Орин осторожно, положив пальцы на его подбородок и заставляя немного повернуть голову. Влажная ткань прошлась по скуле. 

\- Нет. Что они говорили? – ему с трудом удалось сосредоточится на её вопросе, потому что в голове наконец-то начали появляться мысли, только совсем не те, которые следовало бы доносить до чужих ушей. 

\- Они повторяли одно слово. Очень громко. Тогда меня и повалили наземь, - девушка замолчала. 

\- Такое происходило когда-либо ранее? – он перехватил её руку, заставляя остановиться. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться, но из-за чужих прикосновений ничего толком не выходило. 

Она судорожно вздохнула. 

\- Не помню. Меня это пугает. 

\- Это очень странно, Орин. Если что-то подобное повториться, скажи мне. Возможно эти голоса как-то связаны с сегодняшним нападением. 

\- Спасибо, что спас, - опустив голову, она уткнулась лбом в его плечо. 

Не зная, что делать в таких случаях, восставший неуверенно положил руки чуть ниже её плеч. Под ногами тихо плескалась вода, а на небе начали медленно разгораться звёзды. Время поджимало, нужно было пополнить запасы воды и уходить отсюда как можно скорее. Они и без того задержались из-за нападения.

Со стороны берега раздался тихий хруст ломающихся ветвей. Илай мгновенно обернулся, сам не замечая, как крепче сжимает Орин в объятиях. 

Неужели за ними следовал «хвост»? 

Через несколько мгновений из-за кустов вывалился Сизиф. Чертыхаясь и проклиная все, на чем свет стоит, охотник потер поясницу рукой. 

Теперь и Орин обратила свое внимание на происходящее, но отстраняться не спешила. Неожиданное появление Сизифа заставило их настороженно переглянуться. 

\- Вот и отправляй их теперь за водой! – с усмешкой произнес охотник. – Меня прислали к вам на подмогу. Там, в лесу, я наткнулся на трупы падших и решил поспешить. 

Восставший пожал плечами и улыбнулся гостю. 

\- Вечно суешь нос в чужие дела, Сизиф, - Илай рассмеялся, ослабляя объятия и поворачиваясь в сторону берега. Его ладонь скользнула вниз по руке Орин и перед тем, как отстраниться, сжала её запястье. Он надеялся, что она поймет правильно это негласное предупреждение. 

«Никому не доверяй»


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Я перестал считать армагеддоны». — Скиталец.

Он не спал. Просто лежал на спине, смотря на темный полог палатки. С обратной стороны по плотному брезенту гулко барабанил проливной дождь, который не могли заглушить даже хриплые раскаты грома вдали. Ветер усиливался, он, словно злой волк, проверял своим дыханием на прочность хрупкое убежище, держащееся любой непогоде на зло благодаря технологиям золотого века и доработкам темной эпохи. Да, Странник нас забери, раньше с технологиями было получше.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя одним из тех глупых поросят, которые разозлили волка. В животе заурчало.

— Нам не страшен серый волк, серый волк, серый волк! Где ты ходишь, глупый волк, старый волк, страшный волк? — мужчина, сам того не заметив, начал напевать древний, как мир, въедливый мотив. — По крайней мере, в таком месте я, определенно, Наф-Наф.

Рассмеявшись хриплым смехом, он завел руку за голову, устраиваясь поудобнее. От земли веяло холодом. Мужчина поборол в себе желание укрыться с головой одеялом — в последнее время ему все чаще не доставало тепла, иногда казалось, что его кости мёрзнут изнутри.

Очередная вспышка молнии была видна даже сквозь плотную ткань, она принесла с собой запах озона и сырости, дождь забарабанил пуще прежнего. Илай закрыл глаза и закинул ногу на ногу.

«Погода блещет, ни один здравомыслящий фрейм, если такие остались, на улицу нос не высунет, не то что люди или какие-нибудь пробудившиеся». — Он искривил губы в усмешке. Сейчас его шрамы на щеке стали выглядеть глубже, грубее. — «Они-то из полимеров и стали сделаны, а люди... Мы из мяса, больше из воды, чертовы кожаные мешки, а она...» — Почесав покрытый короткой темной щетиной подбородок, мужчина попытался отринуть внезапно появившееся мысли. — «С чего вдруг я о ней думаю? А? Дурак ты, Илай, полный дурак, пустозвон, а теперь — спи».

Кажется, отвлеченный бессмысленными рассуждениями, он успел задремать, но чуткий сон завершился так же неожиданно, как и начался. Сквозь гулкий стук капель и порывы ветра, он услышал шлепанье ботинок. Кто-то не самыми осторожными перебежками приближался в сторону его палатки.

Встрепенувшись, Илай утер тыльной стороной ладони рот и положил руку на рукоять револьвера. Шаги неожиданно стихли, он приподнялся, готовый в любой момент разрядить барабан. В голове было пусто, он понимал, что в лагере тихо, что, скорее всего, это лишь кто-то из его компании. Шаги достаточно громкие, а падшие в рейде передвигаются вовсе бесшумно, не оставляя следов, но мужчина ничего не мог поделать с регулярно проявляющимися приступами тревоги.

Вдалеке лениво пророкотал гром, он готов был поклясться, что за тонкой ширмой кто-то стоит — яркая вспышка молнии осветила чей-то силуэт.

— Я слышал твои шаги, — сквозь зубы процедил он и услышал, как кто-то шмыгнул носом. Совсем тихо и как-то по-детски.

— Орин? — осторожно позвал он.

— Прости, не хотела тебя отвлекать, — за ширмой послышался тихий шелест и полог палатки немного приподнялся.

Она вошла внутрь, мокрые волосы обрамляли лицо, спутанные и грязные. Девушка выглядела чертовски уставшей. С её тяжелой брони на пол струйками стекала вода.

— Что-то случилось? — приподнимаясь с импровизированной постели, спросил Илай. — Присаживайся.

Мужчина подобрал под себя ноги, освобождая пространство и незаметно убирая руку с револьвера. Девушка кивнула и, сняв лист брони в сантиметр толщиной, который только титан мог бы назвать нагрудником, села.

— Слушай, у меня небольшая проблема, — начала она, призывая призрака, который материализовался над её открытой ладонью. Света внутри стало немного больше. Она стянула и сапоги и отбросила их в сторону.

— Здесь такое дело. В общем, у меня теперь нет палатки, её сломало упавшей ветвью, — она нервно прикусила нижнюю губу, даже не подозревая, какую реакцию оказывает на собеседника это, на первый взгляд, безобидное действие.

Он с трудом отвел взгляд и поправил воротник, ставший неожиданно тугим.

— Хорошо, сейчас все починим, — Илай нашарил в полутьме свою куртку, но его остановили.

— Здесь поможет только чудо, её буквально расплющило, — сказала она . — Я хотела пойти к беженцам, там места побольше, но сам понимаешь, люди сторонятся таких, как я. Можно мне переждать непогоду здесь?

В палатке царило неловкое молчание, Илай отчетливо понимал, что весь запас его шуток иссяк, как только она села рядом с ним, а это — самое худшее из зол. Мужчина сжал предательски дрожащую руку в кулак, понимая, что все идет наперекосяк.

«Черт, не так все должно было быть, совсем не так. Ты же совсем иначе представлял себе это». — Илай ругал сам себя, ощущая, как дрожь усиливается.

— Ты чего дрожишь? — девушка склонила голову на бок, присматриваясь к пальцам собеседника. — Замерз?

— Д-да, что-то совсем похолодало, — резко, гораздо быстрее, чем нужно, он отвернулся и спрятал руку под подушку. Естественно, эти действия не остались незамеченными.

— Да что с тобой сегодня? — её голос был одновременно взволнованным и непонимающим. А глаза — словно угли в полумраке, стали ярче. — Если хочешь, я могу уйти.

— Нет... нет, нет, что ты, оставайся, — затараторил мужчина, понимая, что еще одна ошибка и все возведенные подсознанием иллюзии рухнут, а она уйдет, оставив его ни с чем. — Я просто решил, что нужно заварить чай. У меня и травы есть.

Нашарив в сумке, которая так кстати лкжала под подушкой, старый медный чайник и пучок трав, он выудил пожитки на бледный свет.

\- Иногда ты меня пугаешь, но от чая не откажусь, — утерев нос тыльной стороной ладони, девушка чуть отодвинулась, чтобы освободить место для горелки.

Восставший приметил, что напряжение двушки прошло, она расслабилась, это хорошо, оставалось лишь не упустить момент, ничего не испортить.

Покопавшись еще в своих вещах, Илай наконец-то нашел плитку и поставил ее меж собой и Орин. Через несколько мгновений синеватое пламя сжатого газа обожгло и озарило их лица.

— Не трать газ, дай мне, - Рин улыбнулась и, выключив плитку, протянула руку. — Давай, не робей, Илай.

— Держи, раз хочешь, — мужчина пожал плечами и аккуратно поставил помятый чайничек на её открытую ладонь.

Девушка прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. На миг Илаю показалось, что мелкая пыль и камушки поднялись в воздух вокруг нее, насколько много света она сосредоточила в своих руках. Кожа на её ладони раскалилась, приобретая алый оттенок, становясь похожа на плавленную сталь.

Чайник вдруг зашипел, его тонкие стенки скрючило и прорвало от пара.

— Ой... Странник меня... Прости, Илай, я не хотела... Прости, — девушка поняла, что все испортила. — Нужно было использовать плитку... Прости меня.

Илай же громко рассмеялся. Впервые за долгое время, ему было действительно весело, но от чего-то радовало не произошедшее, а реакция Орин на свою неудачу. Её раскрасневшиеся щеки, на которых еще более отчетливо проступили символы пробудившихся, потухшие глаза и такой раздосадованный вид — именно это больше веселило его.

— Перестань, — все еще смеясь, сказал мужчина. — Не переживай, все уберем. Ну и развеселила ты меня, сестрица.

Тем не менее, взгляд Орин стал серьезным, а брови сдвинулись к переносице.

— Я пойду найду тебе чайник, — девушка стала собираться.

— Эй, ты серьезно? Снова пойдешь под дождь? — мужчина прислушался, а капли с таким же остервенением били в промасленный брезент над головой, хоть грозы больше не было. — Не переживай, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Главное, что никто не пострадал. И ты не обожглась.

— Я не могу обжечься, а вот ты — запросто, — она посмотрела на свои ладони. — Иногда меня пугает эта сила.

— Меня тоже... — Илай вовремя успел заткнуться.

— О чем ты? Моя сила пугает и тебя? — девушка поднялась на ноги. — Тогда мне точно нечего здесь делать.

— Странник тебя раздери, нет конечно! Ты чего вообще? - Илай вскочил вслед за Орин.

— Я пойду... — она развернулась, приоткрыв полог палатки, впуская внутрь холодный влажный ветер и капли дождя.

— Стой! Не уходи! — Он резко схватил её за плечо и развернул, чуть не рассчитав силы. Она оказалась в его объятиях, так близко, что перехватило дыхание.

Впрочем и освобождаться она не спешила.

— И снова я спрошу... Что с тобой сегодня? — она смотрела ему в глаза, срывая покровы, один за другим.

— А с тобой? Все еще хочешь уйти? — он сжал руки на ее талии.

— Не-а, не хочу…

Дождь прошел, а прохладный восточный ветер прогнал все сизые тучи к далекому морю, открыв взору звезды. Но Илай и Орин, обнимающиеся в палатке, так этого и не увидели.

Разорвав страстный поцелуй, Илай поправил выбившуюся прядь волос из её прически, нежно касаясь шершавым пальцем гладкой кожи щеки.

— Не останавливайся... — Орин спешно расстегнула все пуговицы на кофте, скинув ее на матрас, под ноги.

Илай скинул рубаху и помог девушке снять облегающий черный топ.

— Ты прекрасна... — он не успел закончить, его грубо прервали.

— Да перестань ты, иди сюда... - она беззастенчиво ухватила его за зад и притянула к себе, вновь целуя и прижимаясь все крепче.

Он находил все происходящее странным, похожим на сновидение мороком, и знал, что всё не может хорошо закончится. Знал, чувствовал, ведь никогда столь приятные моменты в его новой жизни, а возможно и в старой, не длились долго.

— Орин... Рин, дорогая... Постой... Подожди! — зашипел мужчина, с болью в сердце отстраняясь от разгоряченной девушки. — Прислушайся, прошу тебя.

— Ты что? — она смотрела на него взглядом, полным непонимания.

Илай лишь коснулся пальцем ее губ и прошептал:

— Послушай.

— Ничего не слышу, — воительница насторожилась. - Это мне не нравится.

Они стояли еще пару минут, как в тишине раздался треск хитина. Приятный, успокаивающий треск цикад, мотыльков, крыльев светлячков.

— УЛЕЙ! — воскликнули они одновременно.

Илай схватил револьвер и выскочил на улицу, Орин, накинувшая на себя нагрудник и шлем, выбежала следом. В темноте ничего не было видно. В лагере было тихо и спокойно.

— Видимо, зря волновались, — она положила ладонь на его плечо. — Пойдем в палатку, продолжим то, на чем остановились.

— С удоволь...

Тишину разорвали звуки выстрелов из плазменных винтовок. Ночь окрасилась зеленым огнем душ. В темноте засияли изумрудные точки глаз. Их становилось все больше, они приближались.

Первые палатки вспыхнули. Часовые открывшие ответный огонь, подняли тревогу. Звук сирены, её завывание переполошили весь лагерь.

Илай выстрелил из револьвера в голову раба, который бежал прямиком на них и, сдув пороховой дым, только и смог сказать:

— Видимо, не зря…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Раз сплетенные нити двух судеб больше не разъединить.

***  
Все в округе пропахло сыростью, кровью и дымом.

Лагерь плотным кольцом окружили зеленые огни, отблески которых плясали на темных еловых ветвях. Время шло на секунды, а палатки вспыхивали одна за другой, словно ночного дождя и в помине не было.

Тучи нависли над лагерем низкой призрачной дымкой, готовые в любой момент вновь прорваться и обрушить людям на голову всю мощь небес.

Где-то вдалеке раздался нечеловеческий крик, пробирающий до мурашек.

Илай спохватился и ловко ушёл от плазменных сгустков, летящих в их сторону, на ходу поминая с трудом добытую палатку и свои немногочисленные пожитки. В ней теперь будут красоваться дыры размером с кулак, это в том случае, если она вообще уцелеет.

Улей времени даром не терял — теперь лагерь был полностью охвачен зелёным ведьмовским огнём. Со всех сторон раздавались крики, смешанные со звуками стрельбы.

Едва переборов в себе желание унести отсюда ноги, он ринулся вслед за Орин, прикрывая её со спины. Стражница призвала на помощь силу света, которая охватила её с ног до головы – этот огонь был другим, не таким как у улья, он был похож на взмывающие в ночное небо языки костра. В руках девушки пылал огромный боевой молот, от изящности пробудившихся не осталось и следа. Лишь огненная буря, пышущая жаром и сметающая врагов на своем пути, а тех, кто хотел воспользоваться её уязвимостью, Илай быстро устранял прицельными выстрелами и раздобытым кинжалом. В пылу сражения он не брезговал пользоваться любыми доступными и действенными способами.

Его палатка стояла в некотором отдалении от остальных, но даже не смотря на это, их успели окружить. Основной удар пришелся на южную сторону, там, вдалеке, он краем глаза заметил зарево Солнечного колодца, созданного Левай и немногочисленную группу людей, сбившихся в этот спасательный круг. Там же танцевала тёмная тень Сизифа, который орудовал сразу двумя энергетическими клинками. В этот момент он был больше похож на Райдзю, окруженного голубыми всполохами молний. 

Охотник как раз перекатился через голову и, высекая искры, скрестил клинки с огромным рыцарем. Яростный клич, казалось, заполнил все вокруг.

Он не сразу заметил, что по сырой земле струился густой, зеленый туман скрывающий своей пеленой трупы мелких рабов.

На площади, где ещё вечером беженцы разжигали костер и готовили ужин, все было усеяно телами. Не смотря на мгновенную реакцию, человеческих жертв тоже хватало. Илай скрипнул зубами — с самого начала все шло наперекосяк, но появление улья в такой дали оказалось для всех настоящим потрясением. 

— К колодцу! — восставший крикнул, в надежде на то, что его услышат, но Орин словно прочла его мысли и сменила направление.

Сначала их теснили, поэтому приходилось продвигаться спина к спине. Дело шло медленно и на место каждого поверженного противника приходило двое.

Илай не выдержал и выругался, перезаряжая обойму и оттолкнув ногой наглого служителя, решившего сунуться в ближний бой. Он ловким движением руки выхватил кинжал из-за пояса и пустил вслед упавшему бойцу.

Сталь с хрустом вонзилась в глазницу противнику, тем временем мужчина уже успел пустить в расход еще пару служителей, решивших не обращать внимания на него и окружить Орин.

— Чтоб вас Странник разодрал, черти, - мужчина выхватил кинжал из поверженного бойца и устремился вслед за спутницей.

Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как ощутил в левом предплечье острую вспышку боли. Илай отскочил за укрытие и наугад выпустил половину обоймы в сторону с которой стреляли, но там уже никого не было. Он недобро оскалился и посмотрел на ранение. Выглядело оно неважно, и, по всей видимости, было сквозным, но кости не задело. 

«Где бы ты ни прятался. Только попробуй объявиться, маленький ублюдок,» — посмотрев на низко нависшее небо, он думал о том, что скорее всего его призрак поднялся выше циклона. Так-то оно будет лучше, спокойнее.

На скорую руку мужчина прижег рану с помощью света, сконцентрированного в ладони. Ему откровенно не нравилось, что их с Рин пытаются разъединить.

Пока он оценивал ситуацию, девушка сумела пробиться сквозь толпу. Восставший рванул вслед за ней.

— Орин! Не отходи далеко! - крикнул он, пытаясь быть громче звуков вокруг.

На мгновение поймав взгляд, полный боли и сожаления, Илай понял, что она заметила его рану и остановилась, впечатав огненный молот в возникшего из-за ближайших палаток рыцаря. Рыцарь припал на одно колено, но Орин уже занесла молот над его головой, а в следующий миг раздался оглушающий хруст хитина, слившийся с далеким раскатом грома. 

Они вместе устремились в сторону, где полыхало пламя.

***

Стоило первым лучам солнца коснуться вершин холмов, как все завершилось. Уже через несколько минут алое зарево охватило своим сиянием половину неба.

Те, кто сумел выжить, сидели в плотном кольце, перевязывая раны, стараясь не смотреть друг другу в глаза. Кто-то просто кутался в одеяло, словно оно было спасательным жилетом, который мог защитить от ужасов прошедшей ночи.

Находясь в поле зрения Дженсен вместе с Номейро обсуждали следующий дневной переход.

Илай перешагнул через лютню с оборванными струнами, обошел чье-то тело — в лица погибших он старался не всматриваться. Все это позже.

Человеческая жизнь слишком скоротечна, а этой ночью они смогли защитить меньше половины тех, кому обещали мирную жизнь в далеком и таком же призрачном, как мечты, Городе. В бессильной ярости он сжал руку в кулак.

В их немногочисленной боевой группе тоже были потери.

Сизифа и его призрака в пылу сражения прикрыла Левай. За что и поплатилась, попав в сети к двум ведьмам. Никто ничего не смог сделать, к тому времени когда прорвали оборону рыцаря-гиганта, след ведьм и вовсе остыл.

Сизиф сидел на полу, подобрав под себя ноги. Он так и не выпустил Левай из рук. 

Не знающий мог бы спутать её со спящим человеком. Но кожа на лице женщины больше не была смуглой, теперь она приобрела бледный болезненный оттенок, а оболочка призрака зияла беспросветной пустотой.

Илай сочувственно сжал плечо товарища.

— Она поддерживала колодец до последнего, представляешь? - охотник поднял глаза, под которыми залегли глубокие тени. - Если бы я... Это все из-за меня...

Илай покачал головой.

— Сизиф, нет. Она сделала это ради того, чтобы ты жил. 

Охотник дернул плечом и стряхнул руку Илая.

— Я найду их всех. Всех до единого и выпотрошу, - на дне его глаз колыхалась ненависть. 

Восставший лишь покачал головой, понимая, что сейчас любые его слова не смогут хотя бы на толику унять боль от потери. Он вспомнил, как уже однажды так же держал тело девочки на руках. Ребёнок Юй.

Мужчина отошёл, выискивая среди обломков Орин.

Он нашёл её возле остатков своей палатки. Девушка сидела на треснувшей металлической балке, подперев руками подбородок. Её глаза, как и в пылу сражения, были полны скорби. 

\- Рин? - он подошёл ближе, встретившись с ней взглядом.

Илай опустился рядом, чувствуя, что должен хоть что-то сказать, но не находя подходящих слов. 

Небо над их головами медленно разгоралось. Яркое, голубое. В лесу тихо щебетали птицы. 

— Ты как? – первой отозвалась Орин и подняла взгляд на руку Илая. — Почему твой призрак не излечит тебя?

Мужчина почесал заросший щетиной подбородок и пожал плечами. 

— Это долгая история... Такое сложно объяснить. 

— Я никуда не спешу, - она завела выбившуюся прядь за ухо и коснулась его руки. 

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

— Само пройдет, не обращай внимания.

Девушка остановилась. На её переносице залегла глубокая морщинка.

— Если тебе неприятны мои прикосновения, то обратись хотя бы к Дженсену. В рану мог попасть яд, в таком случае даже стражу придётся не сладко...

— Нет, ты не правильно меня поняла, - он пододвинулся ближе и накрыл руку Орин своей, не дав отстраниться. — Подожди.

В горле неприятно запершило. Он хотел сказать, что впервые в своей долгой жизни переживал не за себя, что он рад тому, что она жива и сейчас сидит рядом, а не лежит безжизненной куклой на холодном полу. Что в её груди бьётся сердце. Но эгоистичные слова комом застряли в горле. 

— Ты так и не ответил на тот вопрос, что я задавала вчера. Что с тобой? 

— Я... Просто посиди со мной. 

— Тогда тебе придётся доверить мне рану и снять куртку, - Орин улыбнулась. - А я пока схожу за аптечкой.

Он смотрел ей вслед и думал о том, что весь их поход - совершенно бесполезен. Человечество не спасти, сколько усилий не прикладывай, сколько не старайся.  
Все, что им останется – это боль от потери, кровь на руках и вечная битва. Он устал каждый день ждать своего последнего вздоха, он устал терять.

Когда девушка вернулась и начала перевязывать его раны, Илай поймал взгляд голубых глаз и задал вопрос за который потом не раз проклинал себя. 

— Рин, помнишь я рассказывал о корабле, который нашел когда-то?

— Да, - пробужденная лишь шире распахнула глаза и остановилась.

— Когда мы придём в Город, давай покинем стражу Пилигримов? Я починю тот корабль, и мы улетим. Ты ведь хотела к звёздам, Рин?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «И если есть порох, дай огня» — В.Ц.

В тесноте комнаты медленно догорала свеча, отбрасывая оранжевые отблески на потрепанную временем мебель. За окном бушевал ветер, склоняя кроны невысоких деревьев к самой земле.

Он сидел на краю жесткого казенного матраса, раздевшись по пояс. Скинув на пол грязную одежду и плащ, восставший пристально рассматривал воспаленную рану на своем предплечье. Прошел почти месяц с момента нападения улья, но ранение оставалось почти таким же, как и в первый день, только края воспалились, отчего на фоне бледной кожи выглядели совсем паршиво.

Сделав очередной глоток из фляги и задумавшись, он плеснул и на рану тоже. Содержимое приятно обожгло, на смену пульсирующей тупой боли, пришло небольшое облегчение.

В дверь тихо постучали.

Мужчина поднял взгляд, раздумывая, кто мог прийти в такое позднее время. Неужели снова Сизиф, разговоров с которым в последнее время и без того было слишком много. Открывать не хотелось. Он не сдвинулся с места, в тайне надеясь на то, что незваный гость уйдет.

Через пару минут снова раздался стук, уже более настойчивый.

— Сейчас, сейчас, - не став забинтовывать руку, Илай накинул плащ и открыл дверь.

На пороге стояла Орин.

Судя по всему, девушка уже собиралась уходить.

— Кажется, я не совсем вовремя, - словно невзначай она заглянула в комнату за его плечом. - Я...

— Орин! — не обратив внимания на сказанное, он подхватил её под локоть и затащил внутрь, не забыв после плотно запереть дверь.

Пробудившаяся озадаченно смотрела на Илая.

— Я уж было подумал, что опять Сизифа нелегкая принесла.

— Значит ты специально не открывал? - её ресницы удивленно взмыли вверх.

Очередной порыв ветра принес с собой мелкую морось. В окно тихо забарабанил дождь.

— Ну да, — пожав плечами, он болезненно скривился — грубая ткань плаща неприятно бередила рану.

Пульсация медленно возвращалась. Он не спеша проковылял к кровати.

— Разве так можно? Бросать товарища в беде. Один на один с подобной потерей... - в голосе стражницы отчетливо слышалось неодобрение.

Мужчина подпихнул под кровать окровавленные бинты, пока Орин не заметила и не стала лезть с расспросами.

— Это не какие-то пустяки. Сизиф должен разобраться во всем сам, ведь такое... — запнувшись, он продолжил, — пустыми разговорами не унять.

Восставший облокотился о высокую спинку кровати. В царящей тишине едва слышно потрескивала свеча, звуки с улицы не пропускала звукоизоляция.

— А если бы мне понадобилась помощь, ты бы так же остался безучастен? Бросил бы наедине с невосполнимой утратой?

Темы, которые подняла Орин были для него неприятны и задевали за живое.

— Нет.

— Но выходит совсем наоборот, ведь Сизифа ты уже оставил, хотя через сколько всего вы прошли вместе.

С трудом подавив в себе желание закатить глаза, он попытался сосредоточиться на ощущениях в руке. Это отвлекало. Если бы любой другой человек заговорил о подобном, он бы попросту послал его к черту, с Орин все было сложнее.

Возможно, стоило все-таки не открывать?

Орин времени даром не теряла, гневно сверкнув глазами, девушка поддалась вперед и коснулась поврежденной руки чуть ниже локтя.

— Только не говори мне, что ты до сих пор не дал призраку излечить себя!

— С чего ты взяла? - он перевел взгляд и увидел, как по рукаву медленно расплывается багровое пятно.

Илай отпрянул, по инерции пытаясь высвободится, но хватка была крепкая и он лишь зашипел от боли в поврежденной руке.

— Подожди, я не хотела... - тихо прошептала Орин, осторожно отпустив его. — Если не хочешь, чтобы призрак с этим возился, дай хотя бы мне осмотреть.

— Ведь прошел уже месяц. Даже на обычном человеке рану бы затянуло, а ты страж... Все равно, пусть и без участия призрака, мы регенерируем намного быстрее...

— Да знаю я... – Илай отмахнулся. – Дело привычное, заживет как на собаке. В первый раз что-ли. 

— Не говори так, ты не...

Мужчина ухмыльнулся, украдкой изучая выражение чужого лица. В последнее время он почти не пересекался с ней и только теперь понял, что действительно скучал.

— Если не брезгуешь, то я не против.

Стражница недоуменно захлопала глазами.

— Ну, чтобы ты осмотрела..., - восставший кивнул в сторону продолжающего расползаться по ткани пятна. - А то кровью истеку, пока ты будешь раздумывать.

— Нет, конечно не брезгую, - девушка поддалась вперед, скользнув пальцами по отвороту его плаща. На миг он почувствовал её сбивчивое дыхание на своей коже и, не выдержав, притянул к себе, перехватив за талию здоровой рукой.

— Илай? Что ты делаешь? - Орин тихо ойкнула, а в следующий миг он поцеловал её.

Поцелуй был настойчивым, но девушка даже не подумала отстраняться.

Она скользнула ладонью под его одежду, пройдясь по торсу и груди. Её руки оказались горячими, обжигающими и он мог только догадываться о том, насколько теплой может оказаться остальная её часть.

Орин путалась в его плаще, словно пытаясь изучить руками все, до чего могла дотянуться. Эти действия только распаляли желание.

Повалившись на жесткий матрас, она забралась сверху на него, прижимая бедрами к кровати.

— Обещай, что призрак тебя исцелит... - девушка до конца расстегнула свою куртку, под которой оказался только укороченный топ.

— Да... - зашипел он, - как скажешь.

Илай беззлобно выругался и притянул её к себе, оставляя на бледной коже дорожку поцелуев.

— Дай мне слово, - тихо простонала она, вздрагивая от прикосновений.

— Я обещаю... Рин, просто иди... иди сюда..

Не выдержав, он перевернул её и, оказавшись сверху, прикусил кожу у основания шеи, оставив едва видимый след. Девушка тихо вскрикнула, но он уже осторожно целовал это место.

Этой ночью он оставил ещё много следов на её теле. Таких, которые исцелит призрак и таких, которые заживут сами по себе и ему будет жалко наблюдать за тем, как они исчезают.

Все это время она стонала, подставляясь под его обжигающие прикосновения, переплетая их руки и в сотый раз произнося его имя.

Её сердце билось отчаянно быстро, когда он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на неё – вспыхнувший румянец на щеках пробудившейся делал её ещё более соблазнительной. 

Она не выдержала полного вожделения взгляда и отвела глаза, обвивая его шею руками и вновь притягивая к себе.

***

Позже, когда в комнате совсем стемнело, Илай задумчиво смотрел в потрескавшийся потолок своей лачуги, то и дело бросая взгляд на плавные изгибы мускулистого тела Рин.

Девушка лежала укутанная ночной мглой и тенями, смотря на покрапывающий за мутным оконцем дождь. Сейчас внутреннее пламя ее тела угасло, татуировки больше не мерцали созвездиями в пустоте, выжигающими на сетчатке что-то неведомое, хотя при дыхании ее кожа все еще излучала мистический свет.

— Что-то холодно... — он заговорил сам с собой и не сразу понял, что вслух.

— А? Илай? Ты не спишь? — засыпала его вопросами встрепетнувшаяся от неожиданности Рин.

— Как же тут уснешь, когда барабанит так. Того гляди потолок потечет, проводку намочит. Без света останусь, сестричка, — восставший закрыл глаза понимая, что сморозил чушь.

— Ты после того, что между нами было, переставал бы так меня называть, братец, — тем не менее, девушка повернулась и улыбнулась. Это было видно по ее сияющим потусторонним глазам.

Илай хрипло рассмеялся, Орин тоже.

Мужчина прижал девушку к себе и, не смотря на то, что стало очень тепло, он ощутил еще больший озноб, который было не так просто выгнать из сердца.

— Не уходи, Рин, — его голос был тихим, почти шепотом. - Я буду с тобой, до конца...

— Я знаю, поэтому никуда не уйду, — ласково сказала девушка, вплетая пальцы в волосы своего любовника.

А на душе скребли кошки.

Голос вернулся, голос шептал, направлял, расползался по черепной коробке словно сотни тараканов и от них было не так то просто избавиться и даже сейчас...

— Девять.... девять... ДЕВЯТЬ! — звучало в голове набатом.

— Я никуда не уйду... Засыпай, родной... Я рядом.... Всегда.


End file.
